The New Kids Down The Street
by ArrowHeart-writes
Summary: Triplets move to the strange town of Gravity Falls. Can Dipper and Mabel survive their new life with the new kids. From Echo out bursts of tears and anger to her new finding of Peter Pan. Will Echo's brother Riker and sister Strawberry find out about the strange boy coming through her window? Will Dipper fall for the new girl? Find out now!


p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Dipper Dipper Dipper guess what!" Mabel squealed running through the shack doors. "New monster ummm BILL CYPHER IS BACK?!" Dipper yelled at some tourists. "No silly head. There are new kids moving to Gravity Falls." Mabel jumped around knocking over various things. Dipper sighed and sat down behind the register. "Oh come on Dipper new kids means friends who don't think we're cray cray." Mabel said picking up the rack of post cards in the corner. "It also means kids getting in the way of solving mysteries." Dipper banged his head on the counter. "Well they should be here in a little bit." Mabel said with a smile. "Oh great."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Mom are we there yet?" "If we were there we would be out of the car retard." "Shut up im trying to read." The blond triplet took the book and threw it out the window. "Not cool Riker!" "Don't read in the car then!" Yelled the strawberry blond triplet. "Dont be so short then!" "Kids out of the car. NOW." Their mom hated to hear them fight. Echo hopped out of the car and ran down the street. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" She yelled down the street. When she turned around she bumped into someone. Hard. She looked up and saw a small boy with an orange shirt and blue vest. "Oh sorry. I'm new here." She said handing him his hat. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Echo's siblings. "Dude mom has finally lost it. She is threatening to ground us all." Laughed Riker in his usual British accent. "Come on. This is the only time i will cooperate with you guys." Mumbled Strawberry. Echo stood up and smiled softly at Dipper. "See ya around Pine Tree." And the triplets walked off./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Dipper you're getting that look that you use when you think about Wendy. WHAT HAPPENED?" Mabel yelled the last part loudly. "Nothing i just met one of the new kids about an hour ago." Dipper sighed and looked into his journal. "Awww Dipper you have a new crush!" Mabel said tugging at the journal. "Hey what's that?" "The spawn of Bill Cypher he is said to have created triplets and sent them to the real world never to discover their powers. Until the day comes to where he needs them most." "Thats not creepy at all." Three kids ran through the doors yelling at eachother. "Stay away from me Strawberry!" "Make me!" "If both of you don't be quiet i will ducktape your mouths shut!" The blond one turned around to look at his sister holding a roll of duct tape. "Oh hey Pine Tree." Said the brunette one. "You like him." Said the blond one. "Yeah as a friend." "SUUUUUUUURRRRREEEE" "Are you the new kids?" Asked Mabel. "Yeah. I'm Echo and those two idiots over there are Strawberry and Riker. I never did get your name." "I'm Mabel and that's Dipper." "You look like twins." Echo said sitting on the counter infront of Dipper. "Yep we're twins." Replied Dipper. "Hey Riker wanna race through the forest?" Asked Strawberry "First one to reach the house wins."/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Hey Dippy you have a face." "Yeah Mabel we all know that I have a face!" "That's not what I mean!" "Then what do you mean!?" "You have a face that a girl actually likes!"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Hey don't call out my sister about her new crush!" Yells Strawberry Mabel's way then she dashes out of the shack. Dipper over hears and starts fantasizing about their first kiss on the very last day of Summer."OI WAKE UP DREAMBOY!"Yelled Echo "What I wasn't thinking about kissing!" "OOOPPPPPSSSSSSSSS!"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Don't worry I was quite the catch in London!" "Wha wait you were?" "Naaaa Dummy do you think that anyone would like this?" She gestures to all of herself. "What do you mean you're perfect, flawless, gorgeous even!" "Thanks ,but you're probably just kidding like every boy in London!" Echo ran away crying./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" When Riker and Strawberry came back after the race Strawberry started yelling at Dipper asking what he did to her sister."Dipper can't you be a little more sensitive!?" "Mabel I'm in love with her sister how am I supposed to act when she's saying it's my fault that her sisters heart is now broken! Well it's not my fault she's emotionally unstable because some boy back home didn't like her!"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Are you okay Echo?" "Yeah Strawberry i'm fine!" "Hey just because we hate each other doesn't mean I don't care about you!" "Just get away from me!" "Fine be that way!" she runs away screaming at Echo./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "I love her Mabel can't you see that already!?". Echo whispers under her breathe I hate him why can't he see how much hurt me?!" "What a blockhead!"/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" Echo felt like her eyes were burning. Her tears were hot as lava. She felt as though someone had just punched her in the gut. She was hurting, really bad. The thought of a boy not liking her that she liked was unbearable. Her throat hurt because she was crying so much. But the sadness turned to anger. She marched right up to her sister and slapped her then later she ran over to the Mystery Shack and slapped Dipper so hard that he felt like if he wasn't attached to the ground he would have flown all the way to the moon and back./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" After that little episode Echo marched up the stairs and slammed the door. She was grounded for the whole summer! She flopped down on her bed and grabbed the book she kept under her pillow. "Journal 4 what would I do without you." She mumbled into the front page. There was a knock at the door. "If it's not about Sherlock,Doctor Who,or Food I don't care!" She yelled at the door. "I come bearing food sister." Said the familiar British tone of her brother. "Come in." She sighed shoving the book under her pillow. The door flew open and an apple was thrown at her bed. "That's all mom gave me to give to you." "And she wonders why I'm so skinny." Echo mumbled. Echo was grounded often either for doing something bad or just hurting someone./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" "Hey what's that?" Asked Riker pointing at a golden locket. "Oh that's just something a friend gave to me before we left London." She said picking it up and opening it. Inside was a picture of her close friend that was a boy. He was the only person that understood her. "Moving to Gravity Falls was a mistake!" She yelled. Riker left the room and walked downstairs. She took the book back out and flipped back to a random page. It was labeled with names. "Who's Peter Pan?" She asked herself./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
